


Demonic love

by stigiophobia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepypasta, Demons, Everyman HYBRID - Freeform, Gore, I just don't know anymore honestly so read at your own risk, M/M, Slenderverse, What Have I Done, possible self harm, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigiophobia/pseuds/stigiophobia
Summary: What happens when a chaotic bastard and neutral bitch meet?





	Demonic love

So quick little thing right here, I tend to not stick to the cannon story in like any of my creepypasta,marble hornets,EMH,Sander sides,etc, fanfics, I do try to stay as close as I can but that ends up failing most of the time, so sorry if I don't stick to the EMH story line fully or the Eyeless Jack story line fully also I haven't fully watch EMH but I got enough of it to actually get the basics of HABIT down, he is a chaotic bastard that probably needs to be left alone and not bothered but ya know, Eyeless is going to bother him

I really hope you enjoy my stab in the dark with this ship, it a new one for me and I'm going to try to get it as accurate a I can, so strap in for this ride of me being someone who really doesn't know what the hell he is doing  
-Finnix

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me be terrible at this
> 
> Credits  
Eyeless Jack was created by ? (please help me with this, I have looked and I can't find the creator)  
HABIT was created by the team behind Everyman HYBRID  
The original BEN drowned was created by Alex Hall or more commonly known as "Jadusable"


End file.
